Four Words
by MDBC Lovers
Summary: Stories about the girls' love life and proposals after college.
1. Chapter 1 - Emma

**A/N: Some of you may have read my ongoing story, The Second, about the MDBC girls' daughters. I am NOT done with that, I just had a great idea for something new. Four words is, you guessed it, a fanfic about the girls' love life and proposals after college. Some are multi chapters, others one shots. This one is kind of a multi chap, only I put it in one chapter, which I will do with the others. Read on to find out what happens!**

 **-Frankie WriterGirl**

Emma

 _1 year before all other one shots._

I roll out of bed, still exhausted. Last night Stewart called, after eight years of silence, because he wanted to 'make amends.' It turns out he's married to Peyton Winslow and has one daughter. I heard they named her Emily.

Me? Ever since Stewart dumped me for some Sarah freak at college, I haven't dated once. Not once. I don't want to fall for someone and then have them crush my heart like Stewart did.

I quickly check the time. 7:38! I better get going! By 7:45 I have to be on the subway, to work. I have a small job at a weekly newspaper, with not much writing, but it pays enough for one person. I live in New York City, only a few blocks down from Jess' place. She and Darcy stayed together after college, and they both teach at NYU. They're perfect, in every way. I wish I had a relationship like theirs.

I quickly grab some toast and head out the door. I run down the stairs in my apartment building and dash to the subway station. I'm one minute early, which is great.

On the subway, I am one of the few people who found out seat. It's winter, and everyone is bundled up in enormous coats, which doesn't help the space problem. Then, out of nowhere, the man next to me asks "Emma Hawthorne, right?"

"Um...Who are you?"

The man laughs, a deep, warm laugh that feels like a wool blanket on a December day. "Don't you remember? It's Kyle!"

"Kyle Anderson! Really!?"

"Yeah, I know. After college I moved to New Jersey and I'm coaching at a school there. We have a game here, so I'm riding over to the school now. And you?"

"I work for a newspaper now." I don't bother to elaborate. Kyle, who've I've known practically since I was in diapers, will understand. And he does.

"Ah," he says. "Emma the writer. I always knew it." I blush. Then, his blue eyes twinkling, he pulls me into a kiss, long and slow.

Kyle

I love Emma Hawthorne. I always have. Ever since high school, I've kept a picture of her with me, always. It's a great shot of me, Darcy and Emma, all huddle together, smiling for the camera. Then, I'm in the subway one day, I see her, we talk, I kiss her. Simple. Of course, then there was the aftermath. No wonder I got a C in Organization.

Emma stared at me for a long time, in total shock. "K-k-kyle," she stutters. Before I can say anything, she gets off. It's her stop.

Emma's beautiful. I wish she knew that. She's also smart and talented, and she shouldn't be wasting her life on some silly newspaper no one reads. Right then and there, I make a promise to myself. No matter what, I will marry Emma.

I see her later that day. She's at the game. I wave wildly, and everyone looks at me like I'm a freak. Which I probably am.

After the game, Emma and I meet near the bench.

"NIce job," she says.

I laugh. "It was all them."

"No, it was you. You are the one who taught them how to work hard, how to achieve only the best," she argues back.

I change the topic. "So, do we have a date tonight? I'll pick you up six."

"Sure." She gives a small smile and turns to leave. I love Emma Hawthorne.

 _One year later._

My knee begins to jiggle. Sweat breaks out on my forehead. I can't believe I'm doing this. Soon, the love of my life will be mine. Forever. If she says yes.

I concentrate on my food for the next half hour. Please, oh please will you say yes. I will die if you don't. Emma, Emma Emma Emma. That's all I think. Emma. The polite, smart, writer girl* who I loved from the moment I met her. With the luxurious brown hair tousled just right. Emma, Emma, Emma. I love you.

A bead of sweat drops down from my forehead and into my food. "Kyle?" Emma asks. "Are you okay?" She's so perfect.

"About that, Emma….." I get down on my knees. She gasps. "Emma Hawthorne, will you marry me?"

Emma

I can't believe it. After a year, Kyle has asked me to marry him. I love him with all my heart. All I can feel when I look at him is love pouring out of me. Stronger than with Stewart, thank with Zach. And then I answer the only thing possible:

"Yes."

 **A/N: Aww! I know, I loved that too. Will update it 2 days! Please R &R! Will not accept reviews that are rude/offensive (that means you, Adele!)**

 **Sincerely,**

 **A fellow Kemma lover, Frankie WriterGirl**


	2. Chapter 2 - What's in store for you!

**Everyone, I'm so sorry but I don't feel like writing any others. BUT WAIT! Don't click away, because I** ** _may_** **write the Jarcy one as well. Let's see! Also, I refuse to update any stories UNTIL I get reviews for this. So Review. Like now.**

 **-Frankie WG (easier than writing WriterGirl)**


End file.
